The True Kings of Light and Darkness
by Whitewolf0606
Summary: Naruto is dark and a loner. He meets a freind when he stole the scroll. Both of them unlock new powers and a weapon. Dark/Smart/Strong Naruto. Naruto/Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts cross over.
1. Chapter 1

The True Kings of Light and Darkness

Chapter 1 Inner Spirits

I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or any song lyrics.

"Naruto"- Normal Speech

"_Naruto"- Thinking or song lyrics_

"**Naruto"-Demon, summon, and inner spirit Speech**

"_**Naruto"-**__**Demon, summon, and inner spirit Thought**_

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"- Techniques**

Naruto walked out of the Konoha Ninja Academy without a ninja headband. His gaze affixed at the ground he walks. Long since he abandoned his orange track suit that displayed his happiness, he now wears black steel toed boots, black leather pants, a black leather vest, leather fingerless gloves, a black leather belt, two small hoop earrings in each ear, one skull earring on both ear lobes, and red tribal style tattoos with a black out line on both arms. "Hey Naruto wait up!" said Mizuki running to catch up to Naruto. "What?" said Naruto in a dark tone. Naruto rarely spoke to people. He only spoke if it was necessary. "Just so you know, I can give you some extra credit. Do this stealth exam and you will pass the genin exams. Do you want to try your luck?" asked Mizuki in a friendly tone. _"Hey Kyuubi-sama should I accept his offer?" _ thought Naruto. **"Yes kit. This may be your only chance at becoming a ninja. Take it and do not fail me."** growled Kyuubi pondering Mizuki's proposal. _"Yes Kyuubi-sama, I will not fail you."_ thought Naruto. "I accept Mizuki-sensei." said Naruto nodding his head. "Good first take the Sacred Scroll of Sealing and take it to the forest outside of Konoha. I will meet you at a shack later this evening. O.K.?" said Mizuki "I understand Mizuki-sensei." said Naruto nodding "Naruto, a word of advice, do this mission under the cover of night." said Mizuki vanishing using the **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

**HIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMI**

_"Kyuubi-sama stealing the scroll was a lot easier than I thought."_ thought Naruto jumping rooftops. **"I agree Naruto. Well teaching you how to hide using that infernal track suit in broad daylight was use full, was it not?"** said Kyuubi grooming his paws. _"Well that wasn't easy. I got caught by Iruka-sensei for a while."_ thought Naruto. Naruto arrived at the shack and in the clearing there was a boy about his age who graduated with flying colors. "I've almost got **Chakra no Mesu** mastered. Just have to stabilize the chakra flow and keep it steady." said the newly appointed genin. His long silver hair covered his eyes and flowed freely down to his shoulder blades. He wore faded blue jeans, white sneakers, a black short sleeved shirt, white unzipped short sleeved white hoody, white leather fingerless gloves with the Konoha symbol on them, and a pendent with a medium sized diamond star. The trees around him were slashed and battered, and his hands were burned and bloody from excessive chakra usage. "Who are you?" asked Naruto, his soulless blue eyes burned with fury. "Huh, Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? asked the genin lifting his long bangs. At first glance Naruto thought the genin was blind, but there were rounded green bars surrounding the iris. "You're Enjeru Shuyin. Leave now." said Naruto not wanting Shuyin to find out about his extra credit exam. "Naruto-kun, are you waiting for Mizuki-sensei? I overheard you to talking. You studying that giant scroll?" said Shuyin suspicious of Naruto. "Please leave." said Naruto. "All right, as soon as I master this Jutsu. I've almost finished it." said Shuyin activating **Chakra no Mesu. ****"Naruto don't worry about him. Study that scroll, if I remember correctly there are incredible Jutsu in It."** said Kyuubi

**HIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMI**

"Hokage-sama! Uzumaki Naruto has stolen the Sacred Scroll of Sealing!" yelled an ANBU with a dog mask. "Bring him here at once with the scroll AND alive." said the Sandaime _"Naruto what kind of trouble have you gotten into now?" _Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto and Shuyin were studying the Scroll, they had written down several Jutsu, **'****Kage Bunshin no Justu, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, **and** Bunshin Bakuha.'** "Hey Shuyin, was this Jutsu **'Darkness.' **It's not in Japanese so what does this mean?" asked Naruto "I think it's a Jutsu from outside of the Great Elemental Nations. **"The boy is right. That Jutsu is a Dark Knight Jutsu." **said Kyuubi. "Naruto this Justu grants the user great power at the cost of your chakra. Over use this Justu and you will die." said Shuyin "Not if I can help it. said Naruto "Hey look at this one **'****Drive Forms.'** The user will combine his/her chakra with one of their teammates. This Jutsu will allow a temporary increase in power and abilities. The **'Drive Form'** depends on the person and the user's chakra combination. It seems this Jutsu is a lot safer than yours Naruto-kun." said Shuyin "You're just afraid to use **'Darkness'** aren't you?" asked Naruto "Hell yeah, that Jutsu could kill or corrupt me. How are you not afraid to use it?" said Shuyin. "I worship the darkness." said Naruto proudly. Shuyin and Kyuubi sweat dropped at Naruto's comment. _**"**__I__**d**__i__**o**__t__**"**_ thought Kyuubi and Shuyin.

"Naruto there you are! Shuyin you were here with Naruto the whole time!?" said Iruka from a tree branch. "Yeah I'm here so I pass right?" said Naruto. "Pass? Pass what?" asked Iruka confused "My extra credit stealth mission. Didn't Mizuki-sensei tell you about it?" said Naruto "Naruto we don't give extra credit exams." said Iruka "SO Iruka go here before us." said Mizuki with an devilish smile "Us? Who else is with you" said Shuyin activating **Chakra no Mesu**. **"You forgot me Shu? I'm hurt." **said a large black wolf "Y-y-you w-w-who let you out!?" stuttered Shuyin in fear. "Who is he?" asked Naruto "That son of a bitch murdered my brother!!" yelled Shuyin angrily **"Raiji tasted delicious Shuyin. I wonder what you taste like. **said the wolf licking his chops "Kuro… I'll kill you!!!" yelled Shuyin as he charged at Kurogane. **"Foolish pup, I am way out your league."** growled Kuro. Kuro roared at Shuyin with pure chakra. He was thrown into a tree and made a large dent. "Shuyin!! You ok?" said Naruto "Oww… That really hurt." complained Shuyin as he stood up. "Iruka-sensei we'll handle this. You go and get help!" said Naruto "Right I'll tell Hokage-sama." said Iruka as he **Shunshin'd away.** "Oh? You'll handle us? Yeah right, we saw Shuyin's pitiful strength." said Mizuki pulling out a vial filled with an orange liquid. "This vial holds the ultimate power. Before I set Kuro free this project would have a horrible rebound effect killing most of the subjects but, now that I met Kuro, he used his pure demon chakra to stabilize this, **'Animalization'**!!" ranted Mizuki as he downed the vial.

"**Shuyin as a favor before you die, I shall show you the form I used to tear out Raiji's throat."** said Kuro gathering his black demonic chakra. Kuro's chakra formed a shell around him. The shell shattered to revile a muscular, feral looking man about 6' 7" with feral long black hair with wolf ears and a tail. He wore just leather pants and black ninja sandals. "Naruto you use **'Darkness' **and I use a **'Drive Form!!'**" said Shuyin gathering his chakra. Mizuki screamed in pain as his muscles burst from his clothes. His face pushed out into a tiger muzzle, white fur matched his course main, a long tiger tail pushed out of his ninja pants. Tiger foot paws shredded his ninja sandals; his shins snapped and became digitigrades style legs. Mizuki roared and unsheathed his claws. He stood at 8'. **"This power is unreal!" **said Mizuki drunk on his new found powers. "Shuyin get ready for this! **Darkness!**" said Naruto as red and blue chakra flared from him. An inky black sludge-like darkness creped over Naruto and dragged him inside of it. **"That whelp abandoned you, you don't stand a chance against us!" **roaredMizuki **"Bunsekigan: Senkyaku Sutairu."** said Shuyin calmly. His pale blue eyes brighten to a sapphire and the rounded green bars slowly orbited around the iris.

A dark gauntlet rose from a pool of darkness. A figure wearing black and orange armor similar to Terra's from Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix. **"Holy shit, this is pretty damn cool." **said Naruto with his voice distorted from the helmet. "Hey Naruto I need some of your chakra." said Shuyin 'scanning' Mizuki and Kuro. Naruto formed a ball of black chakra and placed it in Shuyin's left hand, a white ball of chakra formed in Shuyin's right hand. The two balls of chakra engulfed Shuyin. Mizuki charged at Shuyin trying to prevent him from finishing the transformation. Just as Mizuki drew nearer the ball of chakra, the ball exploded in a bright flash of light. When the light cleared Shuyin was visible with two angel wings, and his clothes were silver with grey flame designs on them. **"Shu, you can fly!" **said Naruto amazed. "Let's get this over with, Naruto-kun." said Shuyin **"Yeah, we can't let them get away."** said Naruto** "You two can't possibly think you can stop us!?"** said Mizuki. "I show you the true power of my **'Final Form.'**" said Shuyin getting in a battle stance. Two swords materialized behind Shuyin, the '**Oathkeeper'** and '**Oblivion**' **Keybaldes**. Naruto drew a sword made of darkness, the **'Soul Eater'**. _**"Hey Kyuubi-sama where did the weapons come from?" **_thought Naruto **"I do not know Naruto, but I would say your weapons have something to do with your 'Trances'" **said Kyuubi "Hey Naruto who were you just talking to." asked Shuyin **"You heard my conversation with Naruto? This is very interesting." ** said Kyuubi "We can worry about this later." said Shuyin **"You can use those too? You and your brother are very alike."** said Kuro.

Shuyin darted towards Kuro and clashed swords. "Where did get that sword!?" said Shuyin shocked **"Why, from you brother's corpse."** said Kuro with an evil smirk. The swords seemed to have a will of their own as the danced and orbited around Shuyin. "Having problems Kuro?" asked Shuyin trying to distract Kuro **"What do you think pup."** said Kuro annoyed. Shuyin knocked Kuro into the air and trapped him in a swirling vortex.** "Tornado!"** yelled Shuyin as he thru kunai with explosive tags on them exploded once they entered the vortex. As Kuro fell time slowed down and then stopped. **"Lethal Flame!"** yelled Shuyin as he slashed Kuro 14 times then appeared behind Kuro, time resumed and Kuro felt the full sting of a **'Lethal Flame'** attack. **"Impressive Shuyin, but you fail in comparison to Raiji."** said Kuro as he coughed up blood and stood in a kendo stance. **"Sonic Blade!"** said Kuro as he darted towards Shuyin.** "Reflect!"** said Shuyin with sword spinning around him amplifying his power. The barrier blocked Kuro's attack and exploded as a bonus. **"Gahh forgot about that spell. You're not making this easy for me."** said Kuro on one knee. "Do you think this is a game!? What in the hell is wrong with you!?" yelled Shuyin angrily **"What? I can't enjoy a good hunt? It's been years since I last hunted." **said Kuro like there was nothing wrong "I'll kill you and have my revenge!!" yelled Shuyin **"Like a weak pup like you could even dream of killing me. Your brother had a better chance so maybe ne could do it if I didn't already kill him."** said Kuro getting into his kendo stance. "SHUT UP!!" said Shuyin with ear streaming down his face. **"Final Arts: Holy Lance" **said Shuyin vanishing via **'Shunshin no Jutsu.' **Shuyin reappeared in front of Kuro, he kicked Kuro skywards. He started his assault with his two Keyblades bouncing up and down creating small light based explosions, and then he did a flipping kick to send Kuro further into air. "Here's the finale." said Shuyin appearing above Kurogane. Shuyin rocketed down on Kuro's back impaling him with the Keyblades and pinned him to the ground. "Hey Kuro, I thought you were a lot stronger than this." said Shuyin stepping on Kuro as he reverted back to his wolf form. **"Uhh, I let my guard down pup." **said Kuroas he fell into unconsciousness. "Naruto-kun how's your fight with Mizuki-teme?" said Shuyin as his **'Drive Form'** wore off.

"**You're not helping. Stop talking to me while I fight!!" **yelled Naruto annoyed. Naruto dodged a swipe from Mizuki's deadly claws. He counter-attacked by driving his blade into Mizuki's leg. Mizuki roared in pain and released a wave of chakra as the same time. **"YOU little maggot, HOW dare you impale me!" **roared Mizuki throwing Naruto into a tree. _**"Hey that didn't hurt a bit!" **_thought Naruto **"Your armor provides very good defense** **kit."** said Kyuubi. _"I'll keep that in mind Naruto-kun." _thought Shuyin **"Hey Shuyin get out of my head!" **yelled Naruto **"Drain!"**yelled Naruto. Hundreds of black bubbles erupt from Mizuki and seep through Naruto's armor. _"Hey Kyuubi-sama, when did Naruto learn that arcane spell."_ thought Shuyin **"He did that spell on instinct so it isn't as effective as it would have been if he masters it." explained Kyuubi ** "Come on Naruto, pull some more moves out of your ass!" ** "Shut up! Who's side are you on anyways!?" **said Naruto dodging a punch from Mizuki. Mizuki grabbed Naruto and ripped off his helmet and slammed his face into a tree and thru him into the shack. **"Now that the Kyuubi-gaki is taken care of now I have to finish off Kuro and that Enjeru child as well." **said Mizuki licking his paws. "Don't count me out yet Tora-chan." said Naruto without his helmet and with blazing red silted eyes. "Naruto, what happened to your eyes?" asked Shuyin. "Kyuubi-sama's chakra influenced me and **'Darkness'** is still active explains and this, my red eyes." said Naruto shrugging his shoulders. "Ready Tora-chan?" said Naruto getting into Riku's battle stance. **"Helm Breaker!" ** said Naruto jumping into the air. He drove his sword into the ground in front of Mizuki. A explosive wave of darkness and lightning erupted under Mizuki. "How's that Tora-chan?" said Naruto provoking Mizuki. Mizuki blindly charged at Naruto on all fours he was slowly losing his mind to his inner beast. "Time to finish this, **Graviga!!**" said Naruto focusing a purple and black ball of condensed chakra in his hand. The ball of chakra and grew and covered a large area surrounding Mizuki and drove itself into the ground and created a large crater and inside of the crater was a broken, mangled, and human Mizuki.

Naruto's armor vanished and he fell unconscious. "Naruto, are you alright!?" said Shuyin running over to him. **"Shuyin do not worry. Naruto will be fine after some well needed rest." **said Kyuubi not worried for Naruto. "Naruto, Shuyin are you alright?" said Iruka arriving with ANBU and medic-nin. "Where is the traitor Mizuki and that murderous inugami?" asked an ANBU wearing a skull mask. "Mizuki's in the crater Kuro's over there. "Thank you Enjeru-hiko I will finish them off." said the Skull ANBU taking a scythe off his back. "NO!! Don't touch Kuro!" yelled Shuyin. "Fine, Enjeru-sama will take care of Kuro. "What!?" said Shuyin surprised **"Shu don't worry about me. Your father won't dare hurt me." **said Kuro getting up and sitting next to Shuyin. The **Keyblades** vanished without a trace. "Sir, Mizuki is dead. Enjeru-hiko who and how killed Mizuki. "My friend over there, Uzumaki Naruto. He used a spell called **'Graviga'**, at least I think that's what the spell was called." said Shuyin

"Impressive, my son." said a man wearing white robes with black feathers on it. "Otou-sama, how much did you see of our fight?" asked Shuyin "I saw enough of to see you are ready for a familiar." said Shuyin's father. **"Hey Izanagi-sama, who is Shu's familiar going to be?" **said Kuro resting his head on his paws."You're son Kuro, he will be here in a few days. So until then you will be Shuyin temporary familiar." said Izanagi calmly "No way Otou-sama, I couldn't work with Kuro. I still can't forgive him for what he did." said Shuyin "My son, you don't have choice. Don't worry Shuyin this is only for a few days. So bare with me." said Izanagi calmly. "Fine, Otou-sama, but do I really have to synchronize my chakra with his horrid demonic chakra. **"Hey! Don't bad mouth me you insolent pup!"** yelled Kuro "I'll talk shit about you all I want. Don't ever forget who just kicked your furry ass." said Shuyin **"You think your pitiful power can compare to mine? Ha, I let you win pup." **growled Kuro "You let me win? I don't believe that bullshit for a second! I clearly remember the fearful look on your face when I impaled you in the back." said Shuyin "Enough for this childish bickering! Shuyin you won't be synchronizing with Kuro, but with his son Ginja." said Izanagi angrily "Sorry Otou-sama, forgive us for our annoyances." said Shuyin bowing and forcing Kuro to bow. "I want both of you to go to the hospital." said Izanagi walking away. "Huh? Why?" asked Shuyin "You know how Izanami gets when you're injured" said Izanagi thinking of his wife's lecture on protecting their only son. "Right, well I take Naruto-kun while I'm at it." said Shuyin picking up Naruto.

**HIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMI**

**The next day**

"Whoa where am I?" said Naruto. "Finally awake Naruto-kun, we're in the hospital." said Shuyin eating his lunch. "Why are we in the hospital again?" asked Naruto **"Because of our little battle, fox."** said Kuro stretching his stiff muscles. "Why are you here!?" yelled Naruto in surprise "He's my familiar." said Shuyin petting Kuro. "Why is he your familiar, shouldn't he be put down or something." said Naruto "We can't, what Kuro did wasn't his fault, He was under a powerful genjustu. I broke it when I impaled him with the **Key Blade**." said Shuyin petting Kuro. "Do you know who cast the genjutsu?" asked Naruto "My dad told me that it was most likely to have been Orochimaru, but we're not sure." said Shuyin **"Shu** **how many of our clan did I kill that day?" **asked Kuro submissively "At least three quarters of the clan, including the inugami." said Shuyin. "So when do we leave?" asked Naruto "Don't know but when we do we have to go to the Hokage Mansion about yesterday. I hope you do know you killed Mizuki-teme." said Shuyin "I did? Oh, right I used **'Graviga' **on him." said Naruto. There was a few knocks at the door and Kuro snarled at the person entering. "Hokage-sama what are you doing here?" asked Shuyin "Are you two ok?" asked Sarutobi "Yeah we're fine." said Naruto "I believe this belongs to you Naruto. Consider it a late birthday present." said Sarutobi handing Naruto a small lightweight box. "No way, Hokage-sama are you sure about this?" asked Naruto staring at the opened box. "You proved your strength out there, both of you did." said Sarutobi "So does this mean I passed?" asked Naruto "Yes Naruto you passed." said Sarutobi. "Both of you report to the Academy at 11:00 a.m. for your squad assignments." said Sarutobi

**HIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMI**

Shuyin and Naruto arrived at the Konoha Ninja Academy at 10:45 a.m. "Damn it Naruto, you had to eat 12 bowls of ramen! What the hell, don't eat that much if you can't pay for it!" yelled Shuyin.** "He is right Naruto. Remember what I taught you."** said Kyuubi "Sorry Shu, I sorta lost track of time and uhh how many bowls I ate." said Naruto apologizing. "Naruto what are you doing here, where'd you get the headband. Shuyin I didn't know you had a familiar too." said Kiba. "None of your business dog-breath." said Naruto coldly **"Huh? What's with the sudden change in attitude?"** asked Kuro confused "Naruto has trust issues Kuro." said Shuyin "Hey cool, he talks. It'll be awhile before Akamaru starts talking." said Kiba and with Akamaru barking in agreement. "Anyways lets go inside before we're late…again." said Shuyin walking away and with Kuro following him protectively. They walked inside the Academy and went to their old classroom. They sat where they usually sat and waited for things to start up. It didn't take long for the normal routine to start up. Sasuke had walked in without a care in the world. His troop of fan girls faithfully followed him in and drooled over him as he waited to hear his team announced. "All right everyone; I will now announce the squads. Oh I almost forgot due to the uneven amount of graduates one team will have four members instead of three." said Iruka "How is it uneven Iruka-sensei?" asked Sakura "Well Naruto is here so it's uneven. Let's begin, squad seven will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." said Iruka reading the names of a list. _"Yes I'm on the same team as Sasuke!"_ thought Sakura as she mentally cheered. "Squad eight will consist of Aburame Shino, Enjeru Shuyin, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba." said Iruka reading the names of a list. "Finally, squad ten, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. All of you will wait here for your Jonin sensei to arrive." said Iruka smiling happily. Two people walked in to the classroom, a man in his early thirties wearing his Jonin uniform and a woman in her early twenties wearing her standard Jonin uniform. "Squad eight please come with Me." said the woman "Squad ten come with me, oh those in squad seven you're gonna be here a while." He said pulling out a cigarette.

**HIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMI**

Squad eight walked in a dog friendly restaurant and sat down at a booth. "Now let's introduce ourselves I'll start. I am Yuuhi Kurenai, I like planting flowers and reading romance novels. I dislike perverts, womanizers and Yuri magazines. My dreams for the future, one get married and have a few children and two become the world's greatest Genjutsu master." said Kurenai in a friendly tone. "I've told my share now it's your turn." she said pointing at Hinata. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, like cooking and someone who isn't here. I dislike people who put other people down. "My dreams for the future are to change myself for the better." She said quietly "I am Aburame Shino, I like collecting and studying various species of insects. I dislike people who kill insect mercilessly and I don't have any dreams for the future as of yet. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba; I like my nin-dog Akamaru and learning new Jutsu. I hate cleaning out the kennels. My dreams for the future, to be the world's greatest hunter-nin." said Kiba with a proud grin on his face. "My name is Enjeru Shuyin; I like training and learning new Jutsu. I dislike murderers and sick bastards who take pleasure in others pain. I really don't have any dreams, but I will kill the bastard who was responsible for that day." said Shuyin switching moods rapidly Everyone at the table was silent at Shuyin's introduction. "Umm… we will have a mock mission in one week. It will take place at Kikyo Castle at 9:30 don't be late." said Kurenai leaving money on the table and leaving the restaurant to go about her business "Hey Shu you gotta work on your mood. You sounded more emo than Sasuke." said Kiba and with Akamaru barking in agreement **"Shuyin earlier you didn't mean me did you?"** asked Kuro felling bad about the pain he caused him "No not you, the guy who made you do those things." said Shuyin folding his arms "Hey guys I gotta go see a friend about something you all want to come?" asked Shuyin with a smile "Sure I don't have anything to do." said Kiba. "I-I-I'll go t-too." said Hinata "I'll go too, you don't mind do you?" asked Shino "Good, we're going the weapon shop, I have a friend there. She gives me discounts if I bring her rare items and weapons." said Shuyin walking ahead. "Hey wait for us!!" yelled Kiba

**HIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMIHIKARIYAMI**

They arrive at the weapon shop and a girl with two buns and a Chinese style outfit "Tenten I brought a really weird sword for you." said Shuyin "Oh really let me see it!" said Tenten happily Shuyin nodded and called the **Keyblade** in the form of **Oathkeeper** "Oh my god!! I never seen a weapon like this before!" she said excitedly "Only you would use something so weird Shu." said Kiba giving a confused look at the **Keyblade** "It's called the **Keyblade **and this is the **Oathkeeper **keychain." said Shuyin "Can I hold it? I mean I want to test it out." said Tenten getting giddy over the weapon. Shuyin tossed the weapon to Tenten and as soon as she caught it, it teleported into Shuyin's hand. "Wha… I can't hold it." she said felling heartbroken "Sorry Tenten I guess it's kind of attached to Me." said Shuyin "Excuse me, Tenten-san do you mind if I try out this straight sword." said Hinata quietly "Sure take it. The both of you can have a weapon of your choice." said Tenten going into the back of the weapon shop "I'll take these knuckle claws" said Kiba putting on the claws "These kusarigami are quite fitting for me, don't you think." said Shino holding the two chain sickles.

They left Tenten's weapon shop and walked for a few minutes. "Hey do you even know how to use those weapons?" asked Shuyin "My kaa-san showed me how to use knuckle claws." said Kiba "No, I don't know how to use these kusarigami." said Shino. "I don't know how to use this sword either." said Hinata **"If you didn't know how to use them, then why did you pick them up?"** asked Kuro "The kusarigami reminded me of the praying mantis and that is a very interesting insect." said Shino "There is a straight sword in my mother's memorial and I wanted to be like her." said Hinata "Do you remember how she used it?" asked Shuyin "Yeah I remember her practicing when I was a little girl." said Hinata "Do you think you could show us what you remember?" asked Shuyin "I try, I think I might mess up. It's been 8 years since she died" said Hinata unsheathing the straight sword. She preformed the demonstration with gracefulness and flexibility. She danced around in a small circle and incorporated her jyuuken with her left hand. She had left her team in shock and awe. "Holy shit!" said Shino nearly losing his perfect composure. "I thought you said you didn't know how to use a straight sword." said Kiba. "I just did what my mother did." said Hinata **"Impressive, you did all that from memory. Just imagine what you could do if you had a good grasp on it."** said Kuro. "Do you know how to use a straight sword Kuro?" asked Shuyin "How would he know how to use a sword?" asked Kiba. **"I do have other forms pup." **said Kuro annoyed "Oh really, show us then." said Kiba unconvinced. Black demonic chakra flared up and wrapped around Kuro. His chakra died down and revealed a humanoid black wolf about 6'11" wearing black martial arts pants and a red sash. **"Is this form enough proof for you pup?"** said Kuro folding his arms.

"Whoa, Kuro I didn't know you could do that." said Shuyin amazed "Y-yeah that's enough proof for me." said Kiba shocked "Idiot." said Shino **"Everyone on your guard! Something's approaching us fast!"** said Kuro slipping a defensive stance. Suddenly the six of them where surrounded by weird guy in white. **"Damn it! I thought Raiji got rid of the Nobodies!" **yelled Kuro as the Nobodies charged at them.

**(A/N) **

**How did you guy's like my Naruto/Kingdom Hearts/Final fantasy crossover. This is my first Naruto fanfic so be nice to me. The parings are Naruto/Hinata and Shuyin/Rikku **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Joining a Gang and Getting a Girl**

I do not own any songs or elements from any anime/manga ect. I do own the characters and the storyline.

"what" talking

"_what" thinking/lyrics_

"**what" inner spirit/demon/summon**

"**what"** technique/magic spell

It has been a week since Shuyin and Alex came to Haven's Light Academy. They've gotten to know Reon and Touben very well. "Hey, I'm going out guys." said Shuyin "So, I'm not your keeper. Do whatever the hell you like, Shu." said Reon. "Ja ne mina." said Shuyin as he walked out the door. Shuyin walked around the campus and sat on a park bench and looked in the sky. "So far, everyday has been cloudy and at night it clears up. What's this weird weather?" said Shuyin aloud. "So us vampires don't burn up in the sun." said a silky feminine voice. Instinctively, Shuyin jumped on top of the park bench and pulled out a combat knife. "Who are you and what do you want me?" asked Shuyin in a serious tone. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just want to talk. Let me introduce myself, I am Evangeline Teps. Just call me Eva, 'kay." said Eva in a friendly voice. "Your Drake's sister, right." said Shuyin "Bingo!" said Eva with a happy smile. "You want to get something to eat? I didn't eat at all yet." said Shuyin with a smile and scratching the back of his head. "Sure I'd love to." said Eva holding out her hand to Shuyin. Shuyin to her hand and they walked to a café hand-in-hand like lovers.

Shuyin and Eva enjoyed their date. They spent the whole day together. Shuyin took her to the movies, arcade. They used over €100 on "DDR" and Shuyin demolished her every time. They left the arcade and when to the mall the walked around for a few hours Shuyin bought some new clothes for himself and got Eva a diamond necklace. Shuyin has a shit load of money in the bank thanks to his mom who is in England for school and work. Shuyin escorted her to her dorm room; she invited him in to meet her roommate. "Hey I'm back with my new boyfriend! Come out and meet him!" shouted Eva cheerily. Her roommate walked out from her room and was shock to see Shuyin. "Shu, what are you doing here? …. Bloody Hell!!! Your Eva's boyfriend?" yelled Alex. "Hey Alex and yes, I'm Eva's boyfriend." said Shuyin nonchalantly. "Oi Eva-hime it's getting late so I'll head home ok." said Shuyin. Shuyin embraced Eva and kissed her. "See you tomorrow Shu-koi" said Eva, Shuyin grinned at the Japanese honorific. Shuyin slowly faded into cherry blossom petals that blew out in to the night sky. "Shu, you're way to flashy." said Alex yawning.

As Shuyin enters his dorm room Touben and Reon were in a very violent argument. "Hey guys I'm back" interrupted Shuyin. "Huh, oh hey Shu where you today?" asked Touben "With my new girlfriend." said Shuyin as he plopped on the sofa. "You reek of a bloodsucker Shu. Wait she isn't a bloodsucker is she?" said Reon as he sniffed Shuyin. "Yeah so why? She's freaking awesome! I really don't care if she is Drake's sister." said Shuyin happily. "WHAT!!!" yelled Touben and Reon. "Are you crazy Shu? Dating our enemy! Unheard of, only humans would date outside their own species." growled Reon angrily. "He hasn't even joined up with any one yet. Aren't you stalking Alex? "said Touben "Shut up Tobi." growled Reon "My name isn't Tobi!" yelled Touben. Shuyin sighed and did a quick series of ninja hand signs. **"Ninpo: Nehan Shouja no Jutsu."** said Shuyin. The golden feathers fell on Reon and Touben and then they collapsed on the floor asleep. "Now I can finally get some sleep. I could leave them like this and be a jerk and I think I will once I make some minor adjustments. Hahaha I'm such a jerk." laughed Shuyin. Shuyin took a picture and left it on the coffee table and went to sleep in his bed.

The next morning was in complete chaos. Shuyin had gotten up early and went to meet up with Eva and Alex. "Hey Shuyin, why'd you leave so early?" asked Alex. "I played a 'little' prank on Reon and Touben and you'll find out later." said Shuyin holding in laughter. "Alex I'm gonna join Touben and Reon's gang. What about you?" said Shuyin. "Same here." said Alex. They got in there Literature class early. When Reon and Touben showed up everything went to hell. **"SHUYIN!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"** roared Touben and Reon angrily. "What afraid of a little yoai? "said Eva laughing. "You told her?! "growled Reon. "Don't be mad guys, it was just a prank I pulled on you two for arguing all the time." said Shuyin. Touben and Reon just glared at Shuyin with anger filled eyes. Shuyin sighed and did a few quick hand signs **Ninpo: Kioku Kokubanfuki."**said Shuyin. Reon and Touben's eyes had the dead expression in flickered back to life. "What did you do?" asked Eva "I erased their memory of last night and this morning." said Shuyin "Sweet." said Alex. "What the fuck are you looking at?" growled Reon "We figured out who's gang we'd join." said Shuyin "Well?" said Touben "The Shadow Fangs and The Magic Union." said Alex. Touben and Reon stood dumbfounded. "HUH?! You can't do that." said Reon confused "You never did say we couldn't join two or more. Now did you?" said Shuyin. "No one has ever done this before. This will be a very interesting year." said Touben with a smile.

"So how is this going to work out?" asked Eva "We'll wing it. I don't have any other ideas." said Touben. "We'll figure out the details later so don't worry." said Reon. "So when are we meeting each of the members?" asked Shuyin. "After school." said Touben. The school day was uneventful. Today nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well at least not yet.

Shuyin and Alex went to meet Touben at the school library. Think of the school layout like Mahora Academy from Negima. "Sugoi!! This library is huge!" said Shuyin excitedly "Oh there you are. I was wondering when you'd get here. We thought you might have gotten lost." said Touben. "Yeah we would have gotten lost if Alex was leading." said Shuyin "I'll ignore that Shuyin." said Alex. "Let me introduce my friends. The girl on my right is my second-in-command. The guy on my left is her little brother and my third-in-command." said Touben "I'm Johan Yuki and this is my brother Kurisu Yuki." said Johan. "Nani, I can speak ya know!" interrupted Kurisu. "Shut up. I'm not done yet. Where was I again ….. OH right. I specialize in dark magic and Kusei here specializes in light magic." said Johan "Damn it Nani, you really know how to piss me off. Anyways what kind of mages are you going to be? A traditional mage who uses staffs, rods, and wands or a combat mage who uses a weapon or martial arts in conjunction with magic spells?" asked Kurisu. Shuyin and Alex looked at each other and nodded. "Combat Mage." said Alex and Shuyin. "Good I thought you would pick that that class. Shuyin Alex what weapon will you use?" said Touben "Don't worry I have thousands of weapons in my room. Most likely choice is dual swords." said Shuyin.

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. _"Really, I highly doubt that he has that many weapons or if he can use a sword, let alone use two."_ thought Kusei. "I'll use a pair of knuckles." said Alex. "Okay, we'll teach you some magic later and get your weapons made. That okay with guys?" said Johan. "Nothing personal or anything but do you mind if I make Alex and I's weapons. I fell more comfortable if I know the materials are reliable or not." said Shuyin "Who in the hell do you think you are!? I can't believe you think good enough to make your own weapons and know how to use them!" yelled Kurisu "Uhh Kurisu." said Touben "What!?" yelled Kurisu "I wouldn't underestimate Shuyin if I were you." said Touben "What can he do anyway." said Kurisu. "He beat Reon." said Johan. "That's some bullshit and you both know it." said Kurisu. "We were there and Touben lives with him AND Reon." said Johan "I still don't believe you, I need to see his skills." said Kusei "That's your problem Kurisu I won't help you." said Johan. "Nani I don't need your help to beat this guy." said Kurisu. "Touben I won't use my God Hand this time." said Shuyin "Please don't, use another weapon." said Touben. Shuyin did a string of hand signs and Kurisu recited a short spell.

"Lets Go!! **Ninpo:Buki Shokan Suru!!**" yelled Shuyin. Kurisu held out his hand and a beam of light erupted from his hand and the light began to form a great sword with a crescent moon on the tip of the sword. A star erupted from the crescent moon for wider range and greater damage. A black flame appeared on Shuyin's right hand. He swung his hand down and the black flame formed a black katana. They charged at each other and clashed. Their swords met in a rain of sparks. Kurisu pushed as hard as he could, but Shuyin would not budge. Shuyin jumped back and made Kurisu stumble. Shuyin seized this opportune moment to trip Kurisu and axe kick him to the ground, just to be a jerk, Shuyin jumped and stood on top of Kurisu. "Give up yet Kurisu-chan?" asked Shuyin. "Not on your life!" yelled Kurisu. A white aura flared over Kurisu, it through Shuyin off of Kurisu. "Oh great! He pissed of Kurisu now we're gonna have to rebuild the library. Again!" said a very miffed Johan. **"Erumpo Ex Tuus Mons Niveus, Bahamut!!"** yelled Kurisu. A white pentagram formed in front of Kusei. A pearl white dragon walked out. It stood 12ft tall and had a blade like horn on its muzzle and two horns on its head. Shuyin's eye brow twitched in annoyance _"Aww fuck."_ thought Shuyin. Shuyin did a string of hand signs and then slid his palm across his katana; He held his bloody sword up to his face. "What in the hell are you thinking?" said Kurisu "**Master, he is a strange human."** said Bahamut

"Ehh? It talks!?" yelled Alex in shock. Everyone just ignored her. "**Watashi no ue de watashi no inugami Kurogane!!"** said Shuyin calmly. He let go of his sword as it was engulfed in black flames, the flames formed into a large canine shape, the flame fizzled out and left a wolf about 6ft tall with black fur with crimson highlights and saber like fangs. Steam hissed from Shuyin's wound as it healed. **"Master, who do you want me to destroy?"** asked Kurogane. Shuyin pulled out a ninja scroll and summoned two long swords with kanji on them. Kurogane looked at Shuyin and bared his fangs and growled. They charged at Kurisu and Bahamut. Kurogane sunk his fangs into Bahamut's neck and Shuyin clashed swords with Kurisu. Bahamut grabbed Kurogane and through him into some book cases he inhaled and breathed out a beautiful sparkling white flame, Kurogane discharged black lightning from his fur. The white fire and the black lightning clashed in a struggle for power. **"Septemdecim Nitida Niveus Flammae Evolo Et Ardeo Hic Inimici Ad Nihil!!"** 17 white fireballs floated in a circle behind Kurisu. **"Flammae Oppugno Shuyin!!"** commanded Kurisu. **"Suiton:**** Suishouha!!"** yelled Shuyin. A column of water rose from the floor and darted towards the white flames. The water and fire clashed and exploded in a large cloud of steam.

"_Kuro can you hear me?"_ _**"Yes master?" **__"I got an idea you listening?" __**"Yes master, I am listening" **__"We'll end this with one attack, with __**Kuro Inazuma Kirikizu **__okay?" __**"Master we haven't use that move in a while." **__"Ready, boy?" __**"Yes master."**_ Shuyin and Kurogane's chakra flared blowing away the mist. Black lightning crackled around them. The black lightning covered them like their own aura or chakra (it's really the same thing if you really think about it) **"Raiton: Kuro Inazuma Kirikizu!!"** yelled Shuyin and Kuro in sync. They dashed at ninja like speed at their opponents. They circled around their prey trying to confuse them and it was working very well. **"Master, my eyes cannot follow them!" **yelled Bahamut _"Maybe I should have listened to Nani and Touben."_ thought Kurisu "Here's the finale!!" yelled Shuyin. Shuyin and Kuro rushed and slashed them at lightning fast speeds. The attacks only 0.5 seconds but to Kurisu and Bahamut it felt like an eternity. Kurisu was knocked unconscious and Bahamut was dismissed. "How did I do?" asked Shuyin "You beat the crap out of Kurisu. I bet that will shut him up." said Johan. "You know that's kind of cold." said Shuyin "So what? I don't care. No just kidding. HA! He should really learn to keep his mouth shut so this like this won't happen." said Johan.

"**Master, are you going to dismiss me?" **asked Kuro. "Do you want me to?" said Shuyin as he petted Kuro. "Ok you two are in. Don't forget about Reon." said Touben. "You know I'm not fighting again." said Shuyin. "I know. I know." said Alex. Johan walks up to Kuro and she starts peting him. Kuro wags his tail. "Shuyin I wish I could keep him. He's so cute." said Johan "….'Scuse me?" said Shuyin. Kuro could never think straight when somebody scratched him behind his ears. "We gotta go meet Reon. Alex lets go." said Shuyin in hurry. As they left Kuro was engulf in black flames. The flames dissipated after a few seconds and a black wolf cub was sitting on Shuyin's shoulder and Shuyin disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals. "That ninja bastard, he left me!" shouted Alex as she ran out the library. She found Shuyin feeding the chibi version of Kuro some meat. "Bloody Hell!!" yelled Alex, scaring the chibi Kuro causing him to jump into Shuyin's jacket. "Hey Alex I'm sorry about leaving you. Johan would have scared Kuro and I didn't want to deal with that." said Shuyin. Kuro poked his head from Shuyin's jacket and whimpered. "I didn't mean it like that Kuro. You know how some girls get when they see you I your chibi form." said Shuyin apologetically. Kuro barked in agreement. Shuyin grabbed Alex's hand and before she could say anything they disappeared in a swirl of blue fire (the teleportation changes from person to person).

They arrived in front of an abandoned warehouse that Reon's gang uses. "Who are you and what do you want!" said a werewolf who was guarding the entrance. "We are here to see Reon." said Alex. "So, are here to join?" said the said the werewolf "No shit." said Alex. The werewolf growled and led them in. The interior of the building wasn't as impressive as Touben's. "Shu! Alex! It's about time you two got here." said Reon happily. "We had to wait on Shu." said Alex "Hey that wasn't very easy ya know. I fought as fast as I could." complained Shuyin. "I could have done better." said Alex confidently. "Like hell! You have no real martial arts training. Do you know hard it to fight a big ass dragon!" complained Shuyin. Kuro poked his head out of Shuyin jacket and barked in agreement. "You said you'd tutor me! You ain't teach me shit! **SO** **FUCK** **OFF**!" yelled Alex "**BITCH** you fuck off!" yelled Shuyin with killer intent "Who the fuck you callin' a bitch you goddamned Jap!" yelled Alex back at Shuyin with her blue flames licking the air around them. "You! Ya goddamn whore of a brit." yelled Shuyin with his God Hand glowing. Kuro jumped out of Shuyin's jacket. "I'll kick your ass right here and now!" yelled Alex Reon starts growling "Damn it you two **SHUT THE FUCK UP! You two are pack mates! GOT IT!"** roared Reon angrily. "O-ok Reon." said Alex and Shuyin. "Now, Shuyin we already seen your power, but I need to see a bit more of Alex's power." said Reon.

"Reon, I want to fight her." said a white gothic girl with a British accent. "What's up Kiada? To challenge someone out of the blue isn't like you" said Reon curiously "Her power interests me. I wish to see the extent of her power." said Kiada with some venom. Kiada is wearing black jeans, a tight black tee-shirt, black boots, and a short black leather jacket that stops below her breasts. "Bring it bitch!" said Alex itching for a fight. Alex shot a blue fireball at Kiada; the fireball fizzled into nothing as it came inches from Kiada face. Alex jumped toward Kiada a launched a giant fireball in her face. Kiada jumped away before it exploded. Alex flew through the explosion using her flames as jets. Kiada and Alex traded punches and kicks in a short midair battle. Alex got a flaming punch to Kiada's ribcage, then Alex axe kicked Kiada to the ground, but she recovered and dissolved before she hit the ground. "What the hell! Was that some kind of clone!?" yelled Alex slightly annoyed. "No, that was a form of teleportation." said Kiada sipping some tea. "Tell me all about your powers some other time." said Alex as she landed on the ground. Alex punched the ground and a wave of fire erupted and sped towards Kiada the flames parted around her. Alex jumped through the firewall. **"Cobalt Burst!"** yelled Alex as she pulled back her fist. She launched a large explosion when the punch connected. Kiada flew into a near by wall. "That hurt pretty bad." said Kiada dusting off her clothes. "I say we finish this." said Kiada transforming in to her werewolf form. "Come on bitch. I ain't got all day." said Alex cracking her knuckles. 

"Alex, catch!" said Shuyin throwing claws at Alex. "The hell? What do ya want me to do with these?" asked Alex. "Use them, dumbass." said Shuyin shaking his head. "Oh." said Alex. She thru the claws at Kiada who avoided them. "Alex you're supposed to equip them not throw them." said Shuyin shaking his head. "Oh ok. Now what do I do?" said Alex ignoring Kiada. "I really want to get out of here so can you finish this up?" asked Shuyin "What's that supposed to mean" asked Reon annoyed "I have somewhere to be." said Shuyin "With that bloodsucker?" asked Reon. "NO!" yelled Shuyin highly annoyed. "I'm meeting up with a few friends." said Shuyin folding his arms. "And these friends of yours, who are they?" asked Reon "Why?" asked Shuyin "I want to know." growled Reon. Shuyin just remained silent watching Alex and Kiada fight.

"_Shit! She's strong for a human."_ thought Kiada as she dodged a blue fireball. "Hey, I wouldn't have transformed if I were you." said Alex with a smirk just getting a new idea. "Why do I dare ask?" said Kiada. "Hair and fur are **VERY** flammable." said Alex in a sadistic grin. She rocketed towards the ceiling and rebounded and shot towards Kiada. She did a front flip and brought her leg up and concentrated a condensed fireball. "**Cobalt Slash!"** yelled Alex as the fire ball exploded in Kiada's face. She screamed as her fur caught on fire and crashed in to a wall. The flames extinguish and Kiada is unconscious. "How was that Reon?" said Alex as she fell on the floor breathing heavily. 

"That's enough for now. Don't worry about her, she'll live." said Reon "So now what?" asked Shuyin "You hold still." said Reon. "Huh?" said Shuyin confused. Reon lunged at Shuyin and bit him on his neck. "Shuyin! Reon what's wrong with you!?" said Alex rising to her feet. "Shu, are you ok?" asked Alex "What just happened?" said Shuyin in shock and no feeling any pain "I hope both of you forgive Me." said Reon kneeing Alex in her stomach and biting her collar bone. "Reon you bastard, what the hell? We trusted you and you betray us." said Shuyin rising up and covering his neck. "You'll understand when the '_change_' comes. Shu, you or Alex wouldn't have allowed me to bite you, right." said Reon folding his arms "Yeah your right. I get you back for this. I can hold a grudge for a _long_ time." said Shuyin passing out


End file.
